


V12a - Convergence

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [13]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story became such a cooperative effort, that it didn't feel right putting only my name on it. Cheryl, of course, created Mike and Nat, so I've been taking her cues for how Mike, Megan and Nat interact. And just to confuse you, all the Mike parts are NOT Cheryl's and all the Jenny parts are NOT mine.</p><p>I hadn't planned for this story to be quite so long or to do much with the honeymoon, but thanks to Cheryl's inspiration, well, you'll see. Maybe this is her way of getting back at me for 'suggesting' just 'one more scene' for Part 10.  That's okay, I'm quite happy with the way this one turned out, length and all. Hope you enjoy it, please let us know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V12a - Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> This story became such a cooperative effort, that it didn't feel right putting only my name on it. Cheryl, of course, created Mike and Nat, so I've been taking her cues for how Mike, Megan and Nat interact. And just to confuse you, all the Mike parts are NOT Cheryl's and all the Jenny parts are NOT mine.
> 
> I hadn't planned for this story to be quite so long or to do much with the honeymoon, but thanks to Cheryl's inspiration, well, you'll see. Maybe this is her way of getting back at me for 'suggesting' just 'one more scene' for Part 10. That's okay, I'm quite happy with the way this one turned out, length and all. Hope you enjoy it, please let us know.

The Vet Series  
Part 12A

Convergence

By JudyL and CherylR

June 30, 2004 (edited May 13, 2007)

~~~~~~~~

Cascade  
December 10th

Mike stepped back as Megan settled the last box into the corner of her new room. "Are you sure you don't want the master bedroom?" the Sentinel asked. "I can move in here."

"No way, mate," Megan said, sending a playful glare at her partner. "You've already settled in there, and I don't want to do anything that might mess with your Sentinel head."

"Gee, thanks," Mike responded sarcastically.

"No worries," the Aussie replied. "Besides, all I'm going to do in here is sleep anyway. The real challenge is redecorating the rest of Jen's house," Megan grinned broadly.

Mike shrugged. "Jenny said we could do whatever we wanted as long as we left the library alone." She reached out and grabbed Megan by the arm. "Come see what I did to the spare bedroom downstairs," Mike said, dragging her Guide out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Megan laughed.

They entered the room and Megan let out a low whistle. The entire room had been transformed into a gym. Padded mats covered the floor and mirrors lined one wall. A few pieces of exercise equipment stood along the far wall. "This is great, Shellie. All the comforts of home."

"You had a gym in that matchbox you called an apartment?" Mike asked doubtfully.

"Naw, but there was one across the street." Megan turned and smiled at her friend. "This is much more convenient.

*******

South of the border  
December 11th

Jenny opened the door and smiled at Blair and Elise. The bathing suit-clad couple smiled back as they entered.

"You two ready to come out of hiding and go for a swim?" El teased.

Jen blushed slightly but nodded. "I suppose we should do some sight-seeing," she grinned, "just to prove we actually left town."

“And our hotel rooms,” Blair chuckled and turned to see Jim as he came out of the bathroom wearing only his swim trunks. "What the hell happened to you?" he gasped, moving quickly to his Sentinel. He ran light fingers over the vivid bruises on Jim's abdomen then lifted his head to meet Jim's amused eyes.

"Easy, Chief, that tickles. Brackett's men got a little over-enthusiastic, that's all. I'm fine."

Jenny huffed. "I said I needed a distraction, Jim, not for you to offer yourself up as a human sacrifice," she said sourly.

"Brackett's men did this?" Blair growled. "I didn't see these bruises the other night."

"They were sore, but not very noticeable, Chief." Jim shrugged. "They'd colored up quite nicely by the next morning," he said, grinning at the three disbelieving people before him. "Are we going to go swimming or what?"

Jen shook her head. "I don't know," she said slowly. "If we go out with you looking like that I might get arrested for spousal abuse."

El and Blair laughed while Jen grinned at Jim's sarcastic eye roll. Blair slung his arm up around Jim's shoulders. "Come on, big guy. We'll just tell everyone that you had to fight off all of Jenny's previous boyfriends."

Jim ghosted his fingers along Blair's bare ribs causing the younger man to back away giggling. "Watch it, Junior. I have plenty of blackmail material, I'm sure El would love to hear."

Blair grinned holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, truce, man. Truce. Let's just go swimming." He ducked past Jim and headed for the open door. "If anyone asks, you can just glare at them until they go away," Blair added, grabbing El's hand and running down the hall.

Jim and Jenny echoed their laughter but followed at a more leisurely pace.

********

Several days later

"I can't believe that manager. Poor Nat," Megan said, shaking her head. They were on their way to interview a witness but Megan couldn't forget the conversation she'd had with Dr. Jonathan Kingston the night before.

The apartment complex where she had been living, and Nat was still living, was being condemned. It seemed that someone had called in an anonymous report about the out of control mold situation. The health department got involved and Nat and the other tenants now had two weeks to find a new place.

"Well, why don't we just invite Nat to live at Jenny's house," Mike suggested. "We still have an empty bedroom."

Megan frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. What would Jenny say?"

Mike grinned evilly. "Are you kidding? She's been trying to get Nat and me together for years. Jen will be thrilled."

Megan's frown deepened and Mike's smile dimmed. "What's wrong, Megs?"

"Well… are you sure you're all right with me seeing Nat?" Megan asked.

Her Sentinel grinned again. "I would have told you if it was a problem, Megs," Mike assured her. "Nat's like a brother to me. Besides, he's so not my type."

******

South of the border

Jenny shook her hair back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the salty breeze as the boat skimmed along the water. Jim sat beside her, one arm draped over her shoulders as he watched the coastline. They were headed out to do some snorkeling with a tour-guided group. It was something Jenny had always wanted to do, and part of Jim's surprise for the honeymoon.

"I hope El and Blair enjoy their sight-seeing. I like visiting museums and historical sites," Jen said just loud enough for Jim to hear over the motor, "but I really did not want to be stuck inside on such a gorgeous day," she added with a smile.

Jim smiled back and kissed her lips. The tang of the saltwater spray added a sharp but not unpleasant layer to Jen's normal taste. "I think you'll enjoy this. I checked around and this spot is supposed to have the clearest water for snorkeling."

Jen turned with a conspiratorial grin. "Think we can lose the others and find a secluded beach after the swim?"

Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I think that can be arranged, madam."

*******

Back in Cascade

Mike went to her closet and pulled out a ratty old gym bag. She sat down on the floor, opened it and looked inside. Boo sat down next to her and sniffed reassuringly into Mike’s ear. “Everything is still here, right where I left it,” she muttered with a sigh. The Sentinel grabbed a small case and hesitated over the larger one next to it. Technology or genetics. She bit the corner of her lip. I guess both to be safe. She ruffled Boo's ears. “Let’s get to work boy. The rest can wait until Megs gets here."

Jackson did a thorough sweep of the house and found several bugs. She stared thoughtfully at one of the devices. Misinformation is a powerful tool. Mike carefully replaced that bug and left the others where they were. I need to go over and check the loft. I wonder if they planted any at the station?

Mike picked up the phone and called her Dad. “Hi Dad, just calling to chat. Do you have a minute?”

What the hell. “Sorry, Michelle,” Matthew Jackson answered with the appropriate response to the coded message. “I’m in the middle of something right now. Can I call you back in about twenty minutes?”

“I’m getting ready to head into work in a bit," Mike replied. "How about if I call you back in a couple of hours? I should be able to take a coffee break by then.”

“That works for me sweetheart. I will be waiting for your call.” Matthew hung up the phone then logged in to check his security system. No one has been in here except me since the last time I did a sweep. Better check again just to be safe.

Mike quickly stuffed both cases into a backpack and after checking on the animals, she grabbed her stuff and left. She double-checked the locks and then headed off to make a call before work.

~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later at the Japanese Restaurant and Sushi Bar  
(Author's note: Imagine that this entire conversation takes place in Japanese. Please use your imagination because it is written in English.)

“Hey Riki, you in there?” Mike asked as she knocked on the back door of the restaurant.

The door opened to reveal an elderly Japanese man. “I’m sorry Maki, Riki isn’t here today. Can I help you?”

“Honored Grandfather Nakamura, may I borrow the use of your phone for a local call?” Mike asked reverently.

“Maki, please come in. You know that our house is yours. We send you a thousand blessings every day for your help with our favorite son, Riki. We are so glad that he is safe and we love our new home.”

“I thank you for the blessings, but what I did was nothing compared to the honor you bestow on me by claiming me as a member of your family.” Mike walked in after a quick glance over her shoulder.

“Please, use the phone in the office. It is very quiet and much more private than any of the others.”

“Thank you Grandfather Nakamura. This shouldn’t take too long.” Mike slipped into the office and closed the door. She took the smaller case out of her backpack and started attaching the contents to the phone. A few moments later she was ready to make her call. Routing it through the local agency is an especially nice touch, if I do say so myself.

“Hello,” Matthew Jackson answered the phone.

“Hi Dad, it’s me again.”

“Michelle, are you okay?”

“Fine Dad, but the house is bugged and the phones have been tapped. Oh yeah, and I’m being follow by a couple of goons from the black sunglasses brigade,” Mike smirked. “Total amateurs. It only took a couple of minutes to lose them completely and they didn’t tag my car.”

“Michelle, be nice. I’m sure that they are good, competent agents.”

Mike snorted again.

“They just aren’t used to going up against someone with your training,” Matthew said as he soothed his daughter.

“Whatever,” Mike grunted. “I’ve had several very interesting conversations over the last couple of days. The most interesting one was with ex-CIA agent Lee Brackett.”

Oh hell. “What did he say?” Matthew calmly asked.

“Oh… nothing really earth shatteringly important to me, but all very well documented,” Mike calmly replied. “So, I guess that I just have a request for you to pass on.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Call your buddies over in the agency and tell them to back off of Sandburg and Ellison. If they ‘accidentally’ let Brackett out again or try to make a move on the guys… there will be some very painful, very detailed things come to light in a very public venue. Things that your buddies wouldn’t want to become common knowledge," Mike said as she studied her fingernails.

"Oh, and tell them that they now have a vested interest in the good health of the members of the Cascade Major Crime Unit. I have left specific instructions with my contact that if anything happens to me or my team the information is to be released one painful item at a time until my team is safe or everything is out in the open," she paused dramatically.

"And just so they know I mean business, tell them to expect an overnight package containing information about the ‘Sundown’ project. This is just one of many pieces of information that I currently have.”

“Michelle, please be careful. These are powerful people you’re getting tangled up with.”

“I’ll be careful Dad… I never wanted to be a spy but what did you expect? I’ve always had excellent observation skills, and your buddies were always willing to show me their ‘neat tricks.’ It's no wonder I picked some of it up."

"I should never have dragged you around with me," Matthew said regretfully. "You wouldn't be in so much danger now if you had grown up in a normal environment."

"Don't be silly, Dad," Mike insisted. "I wouldn't have been happy away from you and you certainly wouldn't have been content to stay in one place. Besides, you should be happy that I learned from some of the world’s best."

Matthew grunted. "You don't have to flaunt it to the whole world."

"Jen's family, Dad," Mike snapped back, then she continued more gently, "I don't know why you're surprised when I put that knowledge into practice to protect my family." She sighed. "I didn’t start this little game of theirs, but I'll end it. They dealt me in, so I'm going to play my hand the way I see fit. You of all people should understand that, Dad. You're the one who taught me to play to win.”

*****

A Secluded Beach

"This isn't what I had in mind, Jim," Jenny said, frowning at the water that swirled around her ankles.

Jim glared at his bride, then sighed and rolled his eyes as she met his glare with a wry grin. "I was a little distracted," he muttered as the beach they'd been, ah, resting on, disappeared under the incoming tide.

Jenny laughed and caught Jim's arm. "Come on, let's head back to the drop off point and hope the boat didn't leave without us." Jim smiled and shook his head. They sloshed through the foot deep tide until the water became too deep and they had to swim. It was an easy swim to the cove where their tour group was enjoying a light lunch.

~~~~~~~~~

The Hotel later that day

Jim and Jenny got into the elevator, tired, but happy. Jim tilted his head then quickly hit the 'open door' button. Jenny grinned at the sight of Blair and El heading their way. Her grin changed to a frown as she took a better look at the couple.

Blair and El were soaked to the skin and looking none too happy about it.

"What happened to you two?" Jim asked, backing up to give them room on the elevator. "I thought you were checking out the museums today?"

"We were," Blair grumbled. "We did!" He shook his head and started to pull his hair back and wring it out only to remember where he was. He sighed.

"Well," Jen prodded. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Elise gave Jenny a tired grin. "Someone set off the fire alarms in the last museum we visited. Fortunately, there wasn't a fire."

"Just some kids pulling a prank," Blair interrupted, his eyes blazing at the injustice.

El continued wryly. "The alarm triggered the sprinkler system. They've got one of those state of the art systems that protects the art from water damage, so only the patrons got wet, the artifacts are all safe and dry."

Jim glanced at Jenny who bit her lip to keep from grinning as she shook her head infinitesimally. Jim suppressed his own grin and turned to comfort his brother, supporting his wife's decision, to keep their little misadventure to themselves, one hundred percent.

******

Cascade PD  
6th Floor Ladies Room

Simon Banks glared down at his detective. "This had better be good Jackson. I don't make it a habit of holding conferences in the ladies restroom."

Jackson let the smallest of grins touch her lips but hurriedly explained herself. "I've located several listening devices at Jenny's house and the loft." Simon's eyebrows rose in alarm. Mike nodded and continued. "I did a brief scan of the bullpen and found two more bugs…"

Banks held up his hand. "Let me guess, at Ellison and Sandburg's desks." Jackson nodded. "Do you know who they belong to?"

"I have a pretty good idea, Sir, but I wanted to check with you and see what we should do with them."

The captain sighed and frowned thoughtfully. "I don't like the idea of having people spying on my team." He met Jackson's gaze. "I assume you left some of the others in place?"

"Yes, Sir. I’ve left them all in place for now, both at the house and the loft. I left a coded message for Jim to find when they get home. I figured he'd want to dispose of the bugs himself. Plus that will make it seem as if I haven't found the one's at Jenny's house."

"Good idea. For now, let's get rid of the ones here. Where are the devices?" Banks asked.

"Both of their phones," Jackson answered. "But I want to check the bullpen more thoroughly and your office as well."

Banks nodded his permission. "Make a call from Ellison's desk, and misuse the phone. We'll replace it. I'll have someone else take care of Sandburg's phone."

Mike grinned her approval of her captain's cunning.

******

Jenny's house

Nat knocked on the door and shifted uncertainly. The door opened and Megan smiled invitingly.

"Come on in, Nat," she said, putting her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Nat followed her in becoming more perplexed as Megan first went over to a lamp, picked it up and set it near the stereo before turning the music on rather loudly.

She beckoned him to the other side of the living room. "It's safe to talk now, just not too loudly."

Nat's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's going on, Meg?"

Megan grinned. "Mike found several bugs in the house the other day. We've decided to keep them active for a while and feed them false information."

"Them?" Nat asked.

She shrugged. "We don't know who or why," Megan replied calmly. "Have you found a place yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No, it's a really bad time of year to be looking."

"Good," Megan said grinning.

"Pardon me?" Nat asked.

Megan's grin widened. "Good, because Mike and I wanted you to move in here. We have a third bedroom and Mike says Jenny won't mind," she continued in a rush.

Nat regarded the Aussie for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Uh huh," Megan replied. "It's perfect. With our varying shifts, we won't get in each other's way. And," she said slyly, "when we are both home at the same time, it'll give us more time together."

"Hmm," Nat said his face studiously serious. "What about rent, utilities?"

"Oh, I think you'll find the price is reasonable," Megan teased. "And the perks..." she leaned in and met his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart, Nat pursed his lips. "Okay, you've convinced me. But I hope you'll get an exterminator out here for your bug problem," he said cryptically.

Megan smiled. "Don't worry, the bugs will be gone before Christmas."

*****

South of the border

Blair playfully heaped more bubbles onto his wife's knee before blowing them toward her. El squealed and splashed a handful of water at Blair. They moved together in the garden tub and kissed as the water sloshed around them.

The kiss ended and Blair settled his arms around El, pulling her close with a satisfied sigh. After a few quiet moments he sighed again, this time fretfully. "Did Jim seem upset to you?"

El frowned. "Upset? No. Why?"

Blair shrugged. "I just thought he seemed upset that we didn't want to have dinner with them tonight."

Elise's eyebrows rose in surprise, then she laughed. "Actually, I thought they both seemed a bit relieved."

"Huh?"

"Well, this is their honeymoon too, Blair. They didn't plan to spend time with us, any more than we did with them. We all thought we'd have our new spouses to ourselves for two weeks. Instead, somehow, we ended up in the same place, in side-by-side suites for heaven's sake." El shook her head amused. "Somehow I don't think anyone thought of this particular scenario when the betting pool started."

Blair frowned. "You know about that?"

"Sure, Jenny and I both put a ten down on "separate honeymoons, nothing bad happens,"" she replied with a grin.

Blair rolled his eyes. "I bet on "separate, no trips to the ER,"" he said grinning broadly. "Jim took "separate, no criminal investigations.""

Elise chuckled. "You two must have had some interesting vacations to have earned this sort of 'support' from your friends."

Blair snorted. "You have no idea."

*****

Cascade PD  
The Bullpen

Mike couldn't quite subdue the grin that kept sneaking onto her face. She'd planned this little performance down to the letter, and had let the others know privately what to expect. This is going to be fun. She glanced at Ellison's desk again, waiting for the call to come in.

As planned, the phone rang at exactly 9:34am. Joel just happened to be walking past at that moment and picked it up. "Detective Ellison's desk. He's not in right now, may I help you?" he said casting a quick grin at Mike.

Joel held the phone up. "Hey, Mike, it's for you."

Jackson grinned at Joel as she strolled over to Jim's desk. She frowned dramatically. "Wonder why they didn't call my extension?" Joel rolled his eyes and went back to his own desk to watch the show.

"Jackson," Mike said into the receiver. She studied her fingernails as the script played out and she waited for her next line. "No," she said loudly. "I told you I wouldn't do that." A pause. "Damn it! I don’t care what you've done in the past, I don’t work that way." Mike glared into the receiver then put it back to her ear.

"Listen you little weasel, I could bust your ass five ways to Sunday…" the Sentinel's eyes widened with astonishment. "Why you little! Forget it! I don't need your help. You just lost yourself a great contact. Don't call me, I'll call you!" She slammed the handset into the cradle. "Shimatta!"

Mike stood bent over the desk, her hands still resting on the phone as she concentrated on breathing through her anger for a few moments. Jackson suddenly let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a scream of frustration as she flung the phone off the desk toward the wall.

Fortunately it hit the lower part of the wall just above the floor. Simon had insisted that only the phone should be damaged, he was tired of replacing the damn windows.

The poor phone shattered and everyone in the bullpen jumped at the noise even though they'd been expecting it. Jackson's performance had them all watching in awe as she stalked out of the room.

Simon smirked from his office and winked at Rhonda through the window. His secretary grinned back, wishing she had such a dramatic role to play. I'll just have to pout later. All Rhonda had to do was accidentally drop Blair's phone off the edge of the desk. She sighed and called housekeeping to clean up the mess.

**********

Jenny's house

Nat straightened the newly hung picture and stepped back from the wall. He turned to look doubtfully at Mike and Megan. "Are you sure Jenny's going to be okay with this?" he asked, his gaze drifted around the redecorated living room. It now contained an eclectic mix of items. All three of the housemates had contributed to the new look.

Mike placed a comforting hand on Nat's shoulder. "I've told you both, Jenny said to do whatever we wanted, as long as we left the library alone. I think she wants a place to hide out from work and," the Sentinel added with a grin, "there just isn't room at the loft for all of those books."

The doctor nodded still not completely convinced but willing to accept Mike's word. He gave the two women a slight smile. "I'm not sure we'd win any decorating contests, but I think it looks pretty good."

Megan and Mike surveyed the room and returned his smile. Between the three of them they'd had enough furniture for three places. After sorting out and discarding or donating the old, battered items, they each managed to contribute a number of fine pieces. These mixed and matched fairly well giving the room a comfortable feel that conveyed much about the people who now called the house their home.

**********

Cascade PD  
December 18th

 

Joel shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry guys. Lydia and I really wanted to have the Christmas party at our house, but that busted pipe ruined the carpet and we won't be able to get the repairs done in time."

Rafe patted Joel on the back. "That's okay. We'll think of something."

"You know," H said grinning, "it was supposed to be Jim and Blair's turn to host the party." His grin widened. "I know of at least two people who have keys to the loft."

Rhonda smiled but shook her head. "You want to break in and decorate the place for them?"

The men chuckled. Henri shrugged. "It's the only other place big enough for everyone."

Joel shook his head. "I think that's asking a bit much of the newly-weds, don’t you?"

Mike and Megan joined them at that point and from the look on the Sentinel's face they could tell she'd overheard the conversation. "Why don't we have it at our place?" Mike suggested.

Megan nodded. "It's plenty big enough and we'd like to host the party this year."

"Jenny won't mind?" Rafe asked.

Mike shook her head and smiled. "Naw. We're basically renting the house, and have free rein, as long as any damages are repaired," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. The others laughed. "But since Jen'll be there to keep an eye on things anyway, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Sounds good to me," Joel said. "Lydia and I will be glad to help with the cooking. Just let us know."

"Cool," Mike said, grinning at her partner.

*************

South of the border, the airport

The couples had shared a ride to the airport and said temporary good-byes as they parted ways to catch their respective flights.

Elise shook her head grinning at Blair as they raced down the loading ramp to the plane. "I didn't believe Jim when he said your sense of direction was stunted. Now I do."

Blair rolled his eyes as he handed their boarding passes to the flight attendant and led El onto the plane. "You could have said something earlier, we almost missed the flight."

She chuckled and handed Blair her carry-on bags to stow in the overhead compartment. "I think it's a little early in our marriage to start with 'I told you so,'" El teased.

Her husband closed the door to the overhead and turned catching her around the waist and pulling El to him. "Just tell me next time, my ego is not that fragile. I've been hanging out with Jim Ellison for the last seven years. I can take it," Blair replied, amusement coloring his voice.

"At least I've taught you humility, Chief," Jim said, grinning at the surprised couple as they turned quickly toward the front of the plane.

"Jim? What…" Blair stammered.

Jim and Jenny chuckled.

"It must be fate," Jenny replied with a grin.

Blair sighed but grinned back. "At least we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us all together at the airport since we drove ourselves."

"You're forgetting one little thing here, Chief," Jim said wryly.

"What's that, Jim?"

"Simon knows where we all went."

"Ah, man," Blair said, smacking his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand. "I sense some major blackmail coming on, Jim."

They all chuckled, then took their seats.

~~~~~~~

After the plane was in the air, a little begging and bribery got their seats rearranged and the newly weds were able to get four seats close together for the flight home. Jim and Jenny sat one row in front of Blair and Elise for the first half-hour or so, then the Jim and El switched places.

Jenny pulled out the pictures she'd had developed the day before and handed them to Elise. El grinned as she handed Jen a similar stack. Jim and Blair leaned forward from the seats behind the ladies to see as well.

"Oh, this is awful, Jim," Blair groaned shaking his head as he watched Jen and El flip through the pictures. Jim just nodded forlornly.

"What is wrong with you two?" El huffed. "I think these turned out great. There are a couple that I want to have framed."

Jen chuckled. "I think they're referring to the pool, El. With these pictures, there's no way we can claim to have had 'separate' honeymoons," she snickered.

"Let me see those," Jim demanded holding his hand out over the back of Jen's seat. She rolled her eyes and handed the photos to her husband. El met Jen's eyes then handed Blair the pictures she had.

After a few quiet moments, the women turned to see what their husbands were doing. Jim and Blair had their seat trays down and were separating the pictures into three stacks. One stack that had only Jim and Jenny pictures, one with only Blair and Elise, and one pile with any pictures that might indicate that both couples had been in the same place.

"Uh uh, Chief," Jim said grabbing the last picture Blair tossed into the Sandburg stack.

"What do you mean, Jim?" Blair asked frowning. "It's just me and El."

"Yeah," Jim replied, picking up a picture of him and Jen and holding it beside the one Blair had. "But it's pretty obvious they were taken at the same place, don't ya think?"

Blair blinked then grinned as he looked at the photos. Sure enough both couples had posed for a picture in front of the same fountain at some point during their stay. It certainly wouldn't take a detective to figure that one out.

"Right," Blair agreed, putting both pictures in the third pile. He grinned suddenly at his partner. "What if we get both of them framed and give them to Simon?"

Jim chuckled. "I like it, Chief."

*****

Cascade PD

Rhonda knocked on Simon's office door and entered at his muttered "come."

"What's up, Rhonda?" Simon asked wearily. It had been a long two weeks. With both Sandburg and Ellison gone, and a new crime spree in their lap, Major Crime had been working overtime.

"I was just wondering if Daryl was going to be in town for the Christmas party? You know he's welcome to come if he's here," Rhonda replied, taking a seat in front of Banks' desk.

Simon pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I think he'll be off for the break by then. I'll call and let him know about it. Thanks Rhonda."

She shrugged and smiled. "No problem. Do you think we should invite Jim's dad and brother? El's parents live in town, too. And I think Ms. Sandburg is supposed to be back in town by then."

"Ah," Simon sighed. His exhaustion was clear in his voice as he continued, "that's a great idea. I'm sure they'd appreciate that. Would you take care of inviting them?"

Rhonda nodded as she stood. "Sure," she said as she opened the door. "Oh, and Simon," Rhonda turned back and met her boss's eyes, "go home and get some sleep, okay?" she grinned.

Simon grinned back. "Yes, mother." He nodded. "Thanks, I'm just about done here. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Simon."

*****

Back at the loft

The four tired friends entered the hallway to their respective lofts. Jim and Blair both set down their own bags and took the luggage from Jen and Elise and set them on the floor as well. At almost the same time, both men caught their wives in their arms and tried to lift them for the ceremonial trip over the threshold. The hallway just wasn't wide enough.

Jim and Blair backed into each other losing their leverage and dumping the women back to the floor. Fortunately El and Jenny landed on their feet, but started to laugh so hard that they almost fell down anyway. Blair looked at Jim and shrugged.

"I'll toss you for it, Chief," Jim said straight-faced as he pulled a quarter out of his pocket. That sent Blair over the edge too. Jim couldn't keep from joining the laughter.

They finally managed to open the doors to 306 and 307. With a little choreography by Jenny and Elise, the 'carry over the threshold' portion of the ritual was satisfied without further mishap. They then brought their bags inside, wished each other goodnight and closed the doors.

~~~~~

Jim set the suitcases down and headed straight up the stairs to grab the laundry basket. No sense in unloading dirty clothes upstairs. He came back down to find Jenny still standing near the door with her suitcase on the floor beside her.

"Jen?" Jim asked concerned.

Jenny looked at her husband and gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking," she said quietly. She grabbed her case and met Jim by the couch. "This is the first time I've been in our home," Jen said shyly.

Jim cast a questioning glance at her as he began to unload the suitcases. "I… well, that's true," he agreed, not really sure what she was getting at.

She grinned. "It just feels a little strange. I mean, I've been here hundreds of times and you've always made me feel welcome…" Jen shrugged. "I can't explain it." She began to sort the clothes into colors and whites.

"We could always move into your house," Jim offered, "if you don't feel comfortable here."

"No," Jenny disagreed. "We talked about this and it makes much more sense for me to move in here than for you to move into my house." She grinned wryly. "Well, it's your house too, now." Jim grinned back as she continued. "Besides, Mike and Megan have probably gotten settled in by now and I'd hate to make them move again."

"Okay," Jim said as he finished emptying the suitcase. "But we need to take some time to redecorate. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable when your things are incorporated into the décor."

Jenny smiled and moved in to give Jim a kiss. "That's why we have a few more days off before the world expects us back, my dear."

Jim grinned. "Oh. Is that why we came back early?" he pouted, flicking a quick look up at the bedroom.

Jen's eyes widened with amusement. "Well, that's the excuse I'm going to give. It might help if we get some redecorating done."

Jim sighed gustily. "Okay. Just be sure you let me know when you want to take a break," he teased.

"Of course, Jim," Jenny replied, trying to suppress a smile as she rose slowly from the couch. "I'm kind of tired now…" She laughed aloud at the sudden gleam in Jim's eyes and raced up the stairs followed closely by her amorous husband.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning

Jim grinned at Jenny's muttered complaints. They had moved some of her things into the loft before the wedding, but hadn't had time to unpack any of it. Jenny was currently in Blair's old room searching boxes for a particular picture frame.

He hit the play button on the answering machine while he started the coffee and made breakfast. Jim poured Jenny a glass of orange juice making a mental note to thank Mike for restocking the refrigerator before they got home.

Jen came out of the bedroom frowning. "It must be downstairs in the basement," she mumbled. She took a seat on one of the stools just as Mike's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Jen, Jim, welcome home. I know you planned to take a few extra days once you got back, but I knew Jenny would want to hear that the girls are fine. Call me when you're ready for them and I'll bring them over. Hope you had a wonderful time. We were pretty busy here, crime didn't stop when you left Jim," Mike chuckled. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Oh, by the way, you need to call pest control. I saw a mouse, well, really I think it was a rat. Huge! Jen, you remember the ones we used to get in Texas? Well, this one must have originated there, yeck! All right. Call me."

The tape continued to play, but neither Jim nor Jenny paid any attention to it. They both put their fingers up to their lips at the same time. Jen pointed to her ear and tilted her head. Jim nodded.

"You know, Jen, why don't you call Shellie and have her bring the girls over. I know you must be anxious to see them, and truth be known," he added with a fond smile, "I kinda miss the critters myself."

Jen's eyes widened at his use of Megan's nickname for Mike. She realized that Jim wanted to pretend that they didn't know about the bugs, for now. "Okay, I'll give her buzz and set up the litter boxes on the patio." She watched Jim for a moment as he concentrated on locating the bugs by sound, then she picked up the phone and called Mike.

"Hey, Shellie," Jen said when Mike picked up the phone. "We're back."

"Muchacha!" Mike replied. "Did you have a good time?"

The conversation continued with light banter, not really containing any real information. That in and of its self told both ladies that the other was aware of the problem.

Jim had found three listening devices by the time Jen finished the call. He wrote her a quick note asking Jenny to keep 'talking to him,' while he went to tell Blair what was going on. Jen nodded her understanding and started a one sided conversation explaining why it was so important for her to find this particular picture frame as Jim quietly slipped out the front door.

He used his key to the Sandburg's loft and caught El's attention before she could say anything. Her eyes widened in surprise, but Elise nodded her understanding and pointed up to the bedroom. Jim easily found Blair's heart beat in the room above and climbed the stairs to find his partner making the bed.

Jim moved silently up behind his brother and placed a gentle hand over Blair's mouth, pulling him close at the same time. Blair tensed then relaxed almost immediately as he recognized the presence of his Sentinel. "We've got bugs, Chief," Jim whispered right into his Guide's ear. Blair nodded and Jim released him. Sandburg pointed to his ear and Jim nodded, he then pointed to his eye but this time Jim shook his head. Blair sighed with relief. At least they didn't have to worry about cameras.

After a brief almost silent conference, Jim went back to his place and had breakfast with Jen while they waited for Mike to show up.

******

About twenty minutes later

Jim let Mike knock on the door before he opened it. Dreamer practically knocked him over as she jumped up repeatedly vying for attention.

Mike grinned and followed the little terrier in carrying the two cat carriers. "Guess she's glad to see you," the younger Sentinel chuckled.

"Dreamer!" Jen called as she came down the stairs from the bedroom. The scruffy dog abandoned Jim and dashed over to her mistress hardly able to contain herself. The dog's tail was wagging so hard that Jim worried the terrier might hurt herself.

Mike closed the door and set down the carriers. "Ready for the other two, Jen?" she asked watching her friend calm the dog.

Jenny grinned. "Go ahead, Mikey."

The cats, of course, were much more genteel about their reunion. Grey ignored Jim completely and jumped up onto the back of the couch where she waited for Jenny to make her apologies. Farli rubbed up against Jim's leg, briefly wrapping her tail around his calf before she raced over to Jen and meowed pitifully.

Jim grinned at the sight of his wife trying to comfort three animals with only two hands. He looked at Jackson and shrugged as he handed her the note he'd written before she arrived. Mike read it and nodded thoughtfully, her eyes full of mischief.

Jenny glanced at the Sentinels. Jim nodded to let her know he was ready. Jen stood up and gave Dreamer a hand signal to sit and stay. She picked up Farli then walked toward the front door. "Thanks so much for bringing them over Mikey," Jen said, turning back to give Dreamer the stay signal again. "Dreamer, stop chasing the cats!" Jen said, silently apologizing to the dog who cocked her head at the sound of her name, but stayed as she had been instructed.

"Not a problem, sis," Mike answered. "I knew you'd want them home ASAP."

Getting a better grip on the little black cat in her arms, Jen nodded. "It's pretty quiet without them around." She pushed the lamp off the table behind the couch and yelled, "FARLI!" The black cat squirmed, but Jen rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, Jim," she said quickly then murmured reassurances into Farli's ear.

"Ah, well," Jim said, moving to pick up the broken lamp, "I never was very fond of this lamp any… hey! What's this?" He let his true feelings of rage color his tone as he picked up the listening device. "What the hell?"

Mike came up beside Jim and took the bug. "Looks like a listening device to me, Jim."

"I know that, Jackson!" Jim growled. "What I want to know is, who put it there? Are there more? And why is someone bugging MY HOME?" That last shout was too much for Dreamer and Grey, they both bolted for the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom. Jim shot an apologetic look at Jen. She merely shrugged and released Farli, allowing her to follow the other two.

"It wasn't very well hidden, Jim," Mike said as she moved around the loft searching with her senses, but making 'search noises' that could be picked up by the bugs. "I'll help you look and see if there are any more."

“Thanks,” Jim nodded. "Jen, please go tell Blair we have a little problem. They may have bugged his place too." Jenny nodded and went next door, while Jim checked the phones.

Mike quickly found the same devices that she’d originally discovered. They were the same ones that Jim had found, but neither of them turned up any more in 307. They dumped the bugs into a glass jar and went across the hall, finding the three bugs in Blair's loft.

Everyone followed Jim and Mike silently back across the hall to 307 for the finale.

With all six bugs sitting on the table, Jim cleared his throat. "I don't know who you are, and you'd better hope I never find out, because if I do, you will live to regret it. If, on the other hand, I ever find that you've intruded on my family's privacy again, you won't live long enough to learn from your mistake. And," Jim continued his voice like ice. "You had better destroy any tapes you currently have. If I ever discover that you have kept them, I'll rip certain parts of your body off with my bare hands and feed them to the seagulls. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!!" he yelled into the mikes.

Jim then calmly dropped all six into the garbage disposal and turned it on.

The others grimaced and held their ears as the disposal made horrible grinding noises. Jim just waited until the sound was normal again and flipped the switch off. He smiled benignly at his friends and gathered Jenny to his side in a hug.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea, Jim?" Blair asked, indicating the disposal.

"They were standard issue, Chief. We couldn't have traced them.”

Blair shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Jim. You’re not supposed to put anything but food down a garbage disposal. I think you're going to have to replace it now."

********

They 'checked' Jen's house and the clinic, as well as the homes of everyone else who knew about Sentinels, just to be safe, but it seemed that only the house, the loft and the bullpen had been targeted. The two Sentinels were taking no chances though and began to scan their vehicles, homes and workplace frequently.

********

The Ellison Loft  
December 23rd

Jim held his wife close to him as they lay in bed. He idly played with a blond curl while Jen caressed his chest.

"Why don't I have a nickname?" Jim asked suddenly.

Jenny lifted her head and looked into his sky blue eyes. She stared at him thoughtfully for a second then shrugged and rested her head back on his arm. "You haven't needed one. Yet."

"What do you mean, I haven't needed one?" Jim asked his curiosity peaked.

"Well, the people I give nicknames to usually just don't fit their given names. I mean, can you honestly see calling Nat Jonathan? Or Mikey Michelle? Their names just didn't fit."

"Okay. I guess I can see that," Jim finished a bit disappointed.

Jenny grinned. "You do it to Blair all the time, Jim. How many nicknames do you have for him anyway?"

Jim shrugged but grinned.

"Nicknames are a way of expressing your love for someone, too," Jenny continued. "But for me, sometimes someone's given name is all they need, if they were well-named."

"So my parents did a good job then?" Jim asked amused.

Jenny grinned and nodded. "In a way, we use your nickname everyday. After all, your given name is James. Jim is your nickname, or maybe Jimmy."

"Not many people call me Jimmy anymore. Sally, my Dad, sometimes Steven, oh and Carolyn did, but only when she was teasing me," Jim replied thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to call you Jimmy? Or something else besides Jim?" Jenny rolled over onto her stomach to rest her chin and arm on Jim's chest.

Jim pushed his tongue against the inside of his lower lip thoughtfully then met his wife's gaze. "I want you to call me whatever feels right to you, Jen."

Jenny smiled. "Jim? Sweetie? Honey? Dear? Baby?"

Jim grinned.

"No, no, I've got it, Lambchop."

Jim shook his head. "Nope, that one belongs to Blair." He chuckled at the double take Jenny gave him.

"I'd better not hear you calling Blair Lambchop," she teased. "And Elise might have something to say about it."

"It's a long story. A female chopper pilot, who also ended up being a criminal gave him that label several years ago," Jim said, shaking his head as he recalled that case.

"And what did she call you?" Jen asked hitting the nail on the head.

Jim blushed and Jenny grinned.

"Oh, now I've got to know, Jim. Come on, spill it," Jen urged, tapping him lightly on the chest.

"Bfsk," Jim mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Jenny asked playfully. "I couldn't make that out, Jim."

"Beef stick. Okay? She called me Beef Stick," Jim could feel the heat of embarrassment coming from his cheeks.

Jenny pursed her lips thoughtfully for a few seconds then nodded. "Okay, I can see that," she grinned and Jim chuckled. "But that's not right either. I'll have to think about it." With that Jenny placed a kiss on his chest and set about distracting him in the most pleasant of ways.

****

Christmas Eve, mid afternoon  
The Ellison loft

“Hey Jen,” Jim said as he dialed the phone number to Jenny’s house. “I need to talk to Mike about the Hawking case do you need to ask her anything about the party?

“I think we’ve got it all covered,” Jenny called back distractedly from the downstairs bedroom closet. She was trying to reach the last of the gifts they needed to take to the party. Why did I let Jim put them up? Damn, I need a chair or something to get to those.

After the fourth ring, the answering machine picked up and Jim was shocked to hear three different voices on the message. “Hi, this is Mike, this is Megan, and this is Nat. We can’t come to the phone right now, but please leave a message…”

What the hell? “Jenny, did you know…” His question was interrupted by the sound of several things hitting the floor and his wife's indelicate "SHIT!" then more noise. The Sentinel dropped the phone and raced into the bedroom to find Jen sitting on the floor of the closet. "Are you all right?" he asked, moving carefully so as not to step on any of the presents.

"Only thing I hurt was my pride," Jen grumbled, picking up a gift-wrapped box and shaking it gently. "I hope."

Jim grinned and extended a hand to help her up. "Next time just ask."

Jenny grinned ruefully up at him. "I have no problem being short, Jim. But I don't let it stop me either."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Jim acknowledged. He marveled at the spunky woman he'd married.

"Um, Jim," Jen asked, holding a package out to him. "Would you mind checking the rest for damage?" She tugged on her ear with a grin.

Jim raised his eyebrows and smiled slowly in response. “What’s it worth to you?”

*****

The Christmas party  
Jenny’s house

The holiday get-together turned into a mini reunion for the wedding party. All of Major Crimes and their spouses came. El's parents, Jim's dad and brother and even Naomi showed up. Only Daryl and El's siblings couldn't make it due to inclement weather.

Jenny's parents, of course, had already gone back to Texas, but she had called them earlier in the day.

Once the food was dispensed, they all gathered in the living room to eat and talk.

"I like what you've done with the place," Jenny said, checking out the décor.

Nat opened his mouth, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Megan as she hurriedly said, "Thanks. I hope you don't mind."

Jen grinned. "Like I told Mike, do what ever you want. Just please, leave my library alone."

Jim chuckled. "We'd have to purchase another unit in the building just to hold the books," he teased.

~~~~~

They had a bit of fun with a 'white elephant' gift exchange. Everyone had brought a funny or unusual gift then numbers were drawn to see who got to pick a gift first. The next person could steal that opened gift or choose from the pile. This continued until everyone had a gift, then the first person had a chance to swap for whichever present they wanted.

H got 'number 1' and spent so much time at the end teasing people about stealing their gift that they finally made him keep the first one he'd opened.

After that, Jim, Jen, Blair and Elise passed out a few souvenirs that they'd purchased together for their friends. Eyes widened as Simon showed everyone the two pictures he'd received. The detectives in the group quickly realized that the gifts were all from the same place.

"Hey!" Joel said with a broad smile. "We never did settle that bet."

Jim and Blair rolled their eyes while Simon chuckled.

"Yeah," Rafe prodded. "What gives?"

"Tell them, Simon," Jim pleaded, ignoring his wife's snickers.

Simon grinned and shook his head. "Sorry gang, but I'm going to have to invalidate the first part of the bet. They really didn't plan to go to the same place, but somehow," he rolled his eyes toward the heavens, "they managed to get reservations at the same resort."

"Ah man!" Henri cried out, then narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure, Simon?"

"Yeah," the big man chuckled. "I'm sure. Only you two," he said tossing a grin at Jim and Blair.

"So how do we settle this?" Megan asked.

Mike shrugged. "Guess we just have to go with what kind of disasters they had on the vacation," she sent an evil grin at Jenny.

Blair, El, Jim and Jenny exchanged looks with each other, then turned innocent faces on their friends.

Elise spoke up. "Well, we ended up in side-by-side suites at the same hotel."

Snickers of disbelief filled the room.

"And," Jen added, "we had the same flight home."

"Too weird," Rafe said softly.

"Yes," H said, "but what happened?"

Blair snorted. "H, you have been on a honeymoon haven't you?" Blair asked, eyebrows raised in false concern as he turned to Henri's wife. "Lisa?"

Lisa Brown chortled at her husband.

"I meant," Henri added, "what strange, unusual things happened to you?"

Jim put on his most serious face. "I believe that the 5th Amendment protects us from having to answer that question."

Indignant laughter rang through the room accompanied by words of denial and many shaking heads.

"Oh, no!" "That's not fair!" and "I don't think so!" were only a few of the responses.

*****

Later Christmas night, after the party

“Hey Mike, I think that’s the last of the glasses,” Rhonda said with a sigh. “I found it in the potted plant. Sometimes I wonder what those boys are thinking.”

Mike smirked. “Well, don’t worry about anything else tonight. Lisa's driving Rafe and H home. Joel and Lydia are going to follow them. Go on. Take your husband home. We can handle everything else. Thanks so much for your help.”

Rhonda smiled and yawned at the same time. "You're welcome. And thanks for holding the party here. It's always more relaxed when we can have it at someone's house instead of a restaurant." She waved goodnight and went to round up Bob. Mike heard the couple saying their farewells to the others in the living room.

“Heads up, Megs. I’m coming into the kitchen with more glassware,” Mike teased. I knew we should’ve made sure that the mistletoe was only in the living room. “Okay you two, break it up and help me wash the dishes." She added her current handful to the sink and patted Nat on the back. “You can make sure she doesn’t have tonsillitis later.”

Nat tossed a hand full of soap bubbles at Mike and then rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes. Megan laughed and grabbed a towel to help dry.

~~~~

Meanwhile in the living room

"Okay, Jenny," Blair said. "I can understand that some people need nicknames more than others. But if they're also terms of endearment, then why don't I have one?" he pouted playfully. "I mean El, Mike, Megs, Nat, all these people have nicknames, why not me?"

Jenny grinned and glanced at her husband. Jim smiled back.

"Hey, Chief, I don't have one either so don't feel left out. And what about poor Simon?"

Blair sat up a little straighter shifting his gaze in pretended alarm to Simon. "Yeah! What about poor Simon? I mean you even have a nickname for Mike's old partner Jack!"

Jenny chuckled. "I think I've got it," she replied shrewdly.

"Got what?" Jim asked suddenly suspicious.

"Your nicknames," Jenny answered smugly. "But I'm going to let you two decide which one belongs to whom."

Blair joined Jim in scowling suspiciously while Simon and Elise chuckled.

"Okay," Blair said. "Let us have it."

Jenny's grin widened and she blushed. "Tweedle Dee and…"

"Aaarrggh!" Jim groaned, catching Jenny's arms and dragging her from the couch beside him onto his lap for a good tickle.

"Stop! Police brutality! Help!" Jen shrieked laughingly as Jim tickled her.

Simon shook his head glad to see the newly-weds were enjoying themselves. "I think I'll just wait until the right nickname comes along. It's too dangerous forcing one out of her."

Jim stopped his assault but kept Jenny firmly planted on his lap. She ran a hand through her hair sending a mock glare toward Jim before she spoke.

"Ask Jack, I knew him for over a year before he got his nickname. And that was only because he was promoted to lieutenant. He needed some moral support," she said. "Besides, Blair, how many nicknames does one guy need? Chief, buddy, Darwin, Einstein? Sometimes I don't know who Jim's talking too."

Blair and Jim laughed. "She's right, big guy…" Jenny pointed at him. Blair held up his hand and grinned. "All right, I give. I guess I'll just have to be patient like Simon over there."

El snorted. "That'll be the day."

Blair turned and gave his bride a quick kiss on the lips.

****

January

Jenny stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchen and realized she was interrupting a private moment. She started to sneak back out when Nat turned slightly and Jen saw wavy auburn hair instead of the dark brown she'd been expecting.

"What the?" Jen exclaimed aloud then covered her mouth in dismay as Nat and Megan spun to face her. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Jenny turned and strode down the hall to the front door. "Stupid, Jen," she muttered to herself, "real stupid."

"Jenny!" Megan called, hurrying after her landlord and friend. "Wait!"

Nat followed Megan. "Iffy! Hold on a second," he called, as the door slammed shut.

Jenny headed for the back door of the clinic then changed her mind and took the sidewalk around to the front. It was the longer route and would give her time to calm down. "What is going on with those two?" she mumbled to herself. "I hope Mike doesn't see them," Jen slowed her pace and sighed. "Maybe I should tell her… no, no, maybe I misunderstood what…" she stopped cold as two hands caught her by the arms and Jenny looked up into Mike's bemused eyes.

"It's okay, kouyuu," Mike said with a grin. "Nat and Megan have been seeing each other for almost two months now."

"But…" Jenny stammered. "I thought you…"

Mike shook her head. "I love Nat, kouyuu, like a brother. I've never had those kinds of feelings for him. I never will." She regarded her sister as the realization sank in.

Jen nodded slowly, a small chagrined smile formed on her face. "I guess I should stop playing matchmaker, huh?"

Jackson gave Jen a quick hug. "No harm done, sis. After all, if you hadn't been trying to push me and Nat together, we never would have felt comfortable asking him to move in."

Jenny nodded thoughtfully, then shot a startled look at Mike. "Nat's living with you?! Here?! I mean…"

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, since right before Christmas. I thought you knew."

*******

February

Jenny unlocked the outer door and yawned, pushing it closed behind her then moving slowly to the door to 307. It opened before she touched the handle and she smiled tiredly up at Jim.

"You look beat," Jim said taking her bag and helping her take off her coat.

"Mmm. It's been a long day," she yawned again. "I'm sorry." Jen leaned into Jim's hug resting her forehead against his chest. "I've got to find an associate. We're just too busy."

Jim nodded. "Why don't you take a nice hot shower. Dinner's just about done and then you can go to bed early," he said, leaning back a bit to look into her eyes.

Jen nodded slowly. "Thanks." She yawned again then shook her head as she headed for the bathroom.

Jim watched her with a slight frown. She's working too hard. Maybe we can advertise that we're looking for another vet for the practice. He worried his lower lip with his teeth. Jenny came from out of state. Maybe we can find someone interested in relocating.

********

Jenny bounced through the door to the loft before Jim had a chance to open the door. She was home earlier than he expected and full of excited energy.

He grinned as Jen dumped her stuff on the chair and practically flew into his arms. Jenny captured his lips with hers and continued to grin when she finally pulled back, her arms still wrapped around him.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jim asked, grinning back at his wife.

"I hired an associate today," she replied cockily. "So, give us a few weeks to get things smoothed out and then let me know when you can get some time off." Jenny waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Jim smiled. "Good. You've been working way too hard."

Jen tightened her hug and leaned her head against Jim's chest. "I know. And I'm sorry, I feel like I haven't been giving you enough time."

Jim raised his eyebrows and rested his head on the top of Jen's. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm quite sure there will be times when my job will keep me away from you."

Jenny shrugged. "I know, but I still feel bad." She looked up at him with a slight smile. "Now that I have someone to take up the slack, I won't have to feel guilty anymore."

"Oh, I see, leave all the guilt for me, huh?" Jim teased.

Jen shook her head, her eyes serious now. "Don't, Jim. I knew what your schedule would be like when I married you. Besides, I'm my own boss. That makes it a lot easier to take time off. I doubt even Simon has that leisure."

"True," Jim said, tightening his grip on his wife. "But I will try to make sure we have plenty of time together."

*******

"Jenny," Jim called, peeking into the loft, "I'm home," he sing-songed with a grin as Jenny came down the stairs from the bedroom.

"Hi, Jim. You got off early," Jen smiled, taking the flowers he handed her.

"Yep," Jim said, catching Jen around the waist and pulling her to him. "When you called and said you were taking the afternoon off, I begged Simon for the rest of the day." He grinned. "Simon shooed me out and told me to stop whining."

Jen smiled and met Jim's kiss passionately. He took the flowers out of her hand and tossed them gently onto the table as he nuzzled her neck. Jenny attacked the buttons on Jim's shirt as they moved slowly toward the stairs.

Jim unbuttoned Jenny's shirt then fisted his hands in her hair, kissing her lips as she slipped her hands under his open shirt and around to his back. Jim leaned his head back to look into Jen's eyes then wrinkled his nose against a sudden tickle in his sinuses. He ran his thumb and forefinger quickly down his nose to brush away the irritation.

Jim abruptly stepped back to arm's length just as he sneezed. "Excuse me," Jim said, rubbing his nose then shaking his head. "Sorry," he started only to sneeze again, and then again.

Jenny grinned softly. "That's okay, are you all right?" she asked, noting that Jim's eyes were now watering and his nose was red.

"Yeah," he replied stuffily. "I think so," Jim reached out and took Jen's hand to pull her close. "Now, where were we?"

His wife grinned, wrapping her arms around him again. "Right about here," she said, stretching up to kiss Jim on the lips.

They almost bumped heads when Jim sneezed again. He backed away as several more sneezes wracked his body.

Jenny moved to his side and rested one hand on his arm. "Jim?"

"Aaaachoo! Sorry," Jim apologized only to sneeze again. "What the hell?" he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, then sneezed once more.

"What can I do, Jim?" Jenny asked alarmed.

Jim shook his head, blinking his red, irritated eyes against the tears. "Aaachoo!" he wiped his nose and held his hand up as Jenny tried to approach him again. "Wait, let me think. Don't move," he requested.

Jen frowned but complied, trying to figure out what the problem might be.

Jim scanned the room but didn’t see anything new, except the flowers. But I drove home with them in the truck without any problems. He shook his head and frowned. The frown turned into an open-mouthed revelation as he focused on Jenny's shirt.

Numerous hairs and bits of dander, though most were too small to be seen by the naked eye, coated her shirt. Surprisingly enough, none of them seemed to belong to her three pets.

"Ah, Jen, did you change when you got home?" Jim asked keeping his distance.

Jenny frowned. "No, I left my lab coat at the clinic to be washed there, like usual, but," she looked down at her shirt and brushed a hand over it, " I didn't think I'd gotten anything on my clothes." She met Jim's eyes. "Why? What do you see?"

A wry grin tugged at Jim's lips. "You must have picked something up without your lab coat on." He focused for a second. "Looks like white hairs, mixed with a few multi-colored ones. And whoever they belong to," Jim said, pausing for effect, "I'm really allergic to that animal."

"White and multi-colored?" Jenny repeated then rolled her eyes. "It's got to be Christopher. He's Melissa's cat, tabby and white," Jen shook her head. "She brought him with her today while her place was being exterminated. I held him and loved on him for a while, without my lab coat on. I'm sorry, Jim. He wasn't a patient," Jen's dismay shone clearly in her eyes, "I didn't even think about it." She gave Jim a wide berth as she moved toward the bathroom. Jenny stripped off the shirt trying to keep any further hair from contaminating the apartment.

"Hey, it's okay," Jim assured her as he admired his wife's bare back. "You, um, need some help in there?"

Delighted laughter floated out of the bathroom. "Come to think of it," Jen said enticingly, "I could use a bit of assistance."

Jim grinned, stripping his own shirt off as he quickly headed into the bathroom.

*****

March

Jim opened the door to the house behind the clinic. The OutBack as they jokingly called the house now, technically belonged to Jenny, but Mike, Megan and Nat were the current residents. Jim let Blair go through the door ahead of him then tilted his head as he focused on a familiar voice.

The Sentinel frowned as he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh then a subdued scream. He ran down the hall to the downstairs bedroom followed closely by his partner. Jim placed one hand on the door handle and motioned for Blair to be quiet with the other before reaching for his weapon.

They were supposed to be meeting Jen and El for dinner in an hour, but had gotten off early and decided to surprise the ladies. It looked like Jim and Blair were the ones to be surprised.

Jim slowly opened the door holding his weapon at the ready. Do we all have targets painted on us that are only visible to bad guys or what? His frown deepened as the scene within became clear.

Mike, Jen, Megan and El were all dressed in sparring uniforms. The floor was covered in gym mats and mirrors had been put up on one wall.

Jen and Mike were currently circling each other, both apparently on the defensive by their postures.

Jim and Blair glanced at each other then slid in and leaned against the wall by the door, not wanting to interfere. After several feints on Mike's part the Sentinel made her move. Jenny managed to apply the correct counter move. She came in low and flipped Mike onto her back. The detective quickly regained her feet grinning from ear to ear.

Jenny's face mirrored her friend's.

Jim and Blair applauded and pushed away from the wall as the ladies noticed them.

"So this is what you've been doing in your spare time," Jim teased as he approached his wife.

Jen wiped the sweat from her brow but continued to grin as her husband wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Well, considering all the trouble I seem to get into, it seemed like a good idea. Mike had actually started teaching me back in Texas, but I never had a chance to follow through once I got to Cascade."

Mike stretched out as she spoke nonchalantly. "Jen's really pretty good. I think she could qualify for a belt or two, but she says she doesn't have time."

Megan and Elise nodded their agreement, grinning as Jim regarded his bride.

Jen looked up at him from within their hug and smiled wryly. "I'm doing it for protection, not for the belts."

"Show him," Mike grinned.

Jenny shook her head, dropping her eyes shyly.

Jim smiled and tightened his hold on her just a bit. "It's okay, Jen. You won't hurt me and I'd feel better knowing you can protect yourself."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked, not moving her hands from where they rested around his waist.

Jim nodded shifting his stance just a bit for balance as he expected Jen to move away for the demonstration. Instead she pulled him toward her firmly and hooked a foot around his ankle, then pushed and caught him off guard.

The detective suddenly found himself on the mat looking up at his grinning wife. He chuckled and sat up stretching out a hand in a plea for help.

Jenny pursed her lips to hide a smile. She knew Jim wouldn't be able to resist trying to throw her in return so she offered her hand with that in mind. Jim was almost to his feet when he pulled Jen in and threw her to the mat. But Jenny was ready. She grabbed his arm with both hands and drew up her knees landing her feet neatly on Jim's stomach. With a pull and a push she tossed him over her and scurried away.

Jim took the fall and rolled to his feet a feral grin on his face. This was fun, and it was very comforting to know she could defend herself. He closed on Jenny quickly, catching her by one arm and twirling her to face him as he swept her feet out from under her.

Jen landed the fall gracefully but had no chance to get away as Jim started to reach for her neck, imitating an attacker. He stopped suddenly as he felt a gentle pressure at his crotch.

Jim looked into his wife's face and then down to find her fist was the cause of the pressure.

Jenny blushed then shrugged. "It is self defense, Jim. I'm not in it for the belt and fair just doesn't come into the picture."

Blair chuckled. "That's the same move she used on Brandon and that Mike used on Stafford."

Mike grinned. "One of the first moves I teach for women's self defense."

Jim straightened and stood offering Jenny a hand up. She took his hand and pulled herself onto her feet then leaned into her husband wrapping one arm around his waist. Jim draped his arm over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You two are early," Megan said, moving to stand next to her Sentinel.

"Yeah," El agreed. "We thought we had at least another half hour before we had to get ready."

"Well," Blair said, approaching his wife slowly and with his hands up to show he was no threat. "Simon let us go early, so we thought we'd surprise you."

"Imagine my surprise," Jim said, giving Jenny a gentle squeeze, "when I heard Jenny scream."

Jen chuckled. "That wasn't a scream, it was pure, unadulterated frustration. Mike kept pinning me to the mat."

*****

Megan waited impatiently for the call to go through. It was always tricky with the time difference to reach her family in Australia. Her brothers were especially hard to catch at home.  
But she'd been trying to talk to her dad for the last week and he hadn't returned any of her calls. The Aussie inspector was way past worried.

"Allo?" a voice said when the line finally rang through.

"Scott, it's Megan."

"Ah, hey sis. How's things in the States?"

"Cut the crap, Scott. What's going on with Da? I've left half a dozen messages and he hasn't returned any of them."

A small silence echoed through the line. "I don't know, Megan. I haven't heard from him since last week myself. But you know that's not unusual."

"What I know Scott, is that the man has a heart condition and he has always returned my calls within a few days. Even if it was just to leave a message on my machine," Megan explained, more concerned than ever.

"Yeah, you're right," Scott replied softly. "Let me check on him and I'll call you back."

"Thanks," Megan said before she hung up the phone. She looked up and met Mike's concerned gaze. "My brother's going to check on him and let me know."

Mike nodded and squeezed Megan's shoulder comfortingly.

~~~~~~~

The bullpen two days later

Megan picked up her ringing phone. "Connor."

"Meg, it's Scott."

"Scotty, what's going on with Da?"

"I swear to you, Meg, we didn't know. He didn't tell any of us."

"Tell you what?" Megan said, barely managing not to shout into the receiver.

Mike and the other Major Crime members present looked up at Megan's outburst. Mike rolled her chair over to Megan's desk.

"Da went to see the doctor last week, evidently he'd been feeling bad. The doctor checked him in for some more tests," Scott explained.

"Well, what did they find out?" Megan asked, shredding the edges of her notepad in frustration.

"Nothing specific," Scott sighed. "They're having trouble regulating his medication. That's why he's been at hospital all week."

"Damn it," Megan swore softly. "Stubborn, mule-headed… why didn't he call one of us?"

Scott sighed again. "Da didn't want us to worry."

Megan sank her face into her free hand. "We're his family, Scott. It's our job to be worried."

Her brother chuckled. "Yeah, well, be assured, he knows that now. And between Jeff, Tyler and me he won't be alone either. Don't worry, Megs. We'll keep you up to date."

"Okay," Megan replied uneasily. "But have him call me soon, will you?"

"Sure thing, sis."

**********

The OutBack

Megan paced the floor. It was the only way she could keep from throwing something. The phone call from her dad had been frustrating and scary. He sounded so… weak. But it was more than that. Even for all the tests the doctors had run during the last week, they still didn't have any answers. They were trying several different therapies, but weren't sure how he would handle the side effects or even if the drugs would help.

Megan turned abruptly to face Nat Kingston. He sat patiently on the couch waiting for Megan to open up to him.

"Why can't they find out what's wrong and fix it?" Megan finally asked.

Nat raised his eyebrows at the anger in her question, but could only shrug. "Medicine isn't always straight forward, Megs. Sometimes there just isn't one easy solution."

"But he's my Da!" Megan exclaimed heart wrenchingly as she dropped to the couch beside Nat and leaned into him for comfort. "He's my Da," she whispered again turning her face into Nat's chest as her tears started to fall.

Nat wrapped his arms around Megan and rocked her slowly. "I know. I know."

After a few moments, Megan took a ragged breath, but didn't pull away from Nat's comforting embrace. "Would you talk to his doctor for me? Find out what you can?"

"Of course," Nat said, tucking Megan in closer to him.

******

April

Blair shook his head, offered Megan a tissue and then took one for himself. The usual spring time flu was going around and both the Guides had caught it at the same time.

"I dod ged id, Megan," Blair complained, then blew his nose. "How d'you keep Mike from hovering? Jim's in Mother Hen from Hell mode. Whad's your secred?"

Mike shared a glance with Jim who rolled his eyes. Megan dabbed at her red nose and shrugged.

"Id's simple really," the Aussie replied. "Afder the third dime she came ad me with a thermomader, I threadened do break her arm."

Jim burst out laughing while Blair stared at Megan. "Well, yeah," he said miserably, "dad would work for you, bud can you really see Jim daking me seriously?"

"Oh, I don't know, Blair," Mike said draping an arm over Blair's shoulders. "You could always threaten to spike his Wonderburgers."

Jim glared at the other Sentinel. "There's no need to get nasty, Jackson," he growled.

Mike just grinned.

Ellison narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "You're just jealous 'cause Megan won't let you take care of her like Blair let's me take care of him when he's sick."

Blair sent a startled look at his Sentinel then grinned and shifted his gaze back to Mike to see her reply.

Mike moved away from Blair, pursed her lips and stared at the floor. The silence stretched on and Megan moved to stand next to her partner. "Shellie?"

Mike shook her head without looking up and hurried out of the bullpen.

Blair frowned after her. "Maybe you should led her hover, Megan," he suggested.

"Shid," Megan exclaimed, following her Sentinel at a jog.

"Did she say 'shid,' Chief?" Jim asked, dragging Blair back to his desk and gently pushing him into his chair before handing him a cup of hot tea.

Blair grinned up at his friend. "Yeah, she did Jim." Maybe it's not so bad after all, this Mother Hen treatment. Not so bad at all.

~~~~~~~~

Mike stormed into the women’s lounge and tried to calm down. Megan quickly followed. “Hey Shellie. Whad’s wrong?”

Mike grunted and gently pushed Megan into the loveseat handing her a box of tissue. She continued to pace. Every now and then letting out a small growl.

Uh oh. That can’t be good. Megan blew her nose. Wow, I can breathe again. “Shellie, what’s going on? You’re starting to worry me a bit here. Come, sit down and tell me what’s going on.”

The Sentinel turned to face her Guide and sighed. She walked over and sat beside Megan. Mike put a hand on Megan’s forehead. Still a bit warm. She shrugged out of her jacket and tucked her Guide in the best she could. “I still think that you should be home in bed,” Mike growled.

“Shell, I'm getting better. Even Nat said so.” The Sentinel grunted. Megan grabbed Mike's hands to keep her from rising to prowl again. “Tell me what’s wrong Shellie," Megan said, using her Guide voice. "I’m starting to get really worried here.”

“I had a dream last night,” the Sentinel began reluctantly.

“What? And you didn’t tell me?”

Mike bolted off the couch and started to pace again. “When, Megs? When exactly should I have told you?" the Sentinel waved her hands in the air. "Sometime this morning? While Nat was smothering you? Or maybe as we were rushing out the door so that we wouldn’t be late?" Mike spun back to face her friend. "When was I supposed to tell you Megan?”

Ouch, where did that come from? “Shellie,” the Guide said softly, confused by Mike's anger. “You said that you and Nat were just friends," Megan coughed then continued, "and that you didn’t mind if we started seeing each other.” Another cough made her pause. Mike sat down beside Megan again and handed her a bottle of water. “Have your feelings toward Nat changed?" Megan continued when she could speak again. "Do you want me to stop seeing him?” she rasped. “We can ask him to move out. You know he would Shell.”

The Sentinel soothed her Guide with a tentative hug. “No Megs,” Mike stated firmly waiting until Megan made eye contact before she continued. “I don’t want Nat to move out and I don’t mind you seeing him. He’s my brother. You’re my sister,” she wrinkled her nose. “I guess it’s a really good thing that the two of you aren’t really related to each other. I just…” She got up and started pacing again, running her hands across her face. “The dream just freaked me out, okay?” she blurted out.

Megan started to stand but Mike was in front of her holding her down before she could even blink. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Shell, sit down,” Megan suggested using her Guide voice as she patted the cushion next to her. “Tell me about your dream.”

Mike reluctantly stopped and joined her Guide on the couch. “I couldn’t find you!” Mike exclaimed. She grabbed Megan’s hand as if to keep her close by sheer force of will. I won’t lose you ritoru tori. “An orange striped tiger is stalking through the jungle after a wolf," the Sentinel began to relate the dream, her voice suddenly distant. "The scene changes to a black footed ferret being caught by jackals. And then the scene changes again,” Mike took a deep breath and stuttered, “a big, dark gray fog came and swallowed up the Kookaburra. I couldn’t find you. I looked everywhere, but I couldn’t find you,” the Sentinel groaned and clutched her Guide.

Megan shivered. Well, you asked. She instinctively pulled her Sentinel closer to try and calm them both down. “Hey, Shellie, easy… Id’ll be okay… We’ll be careful…shh,” she murmured as she gently rocked them back and forth. Shimatta! Oh wow, I just cussed in Japanese. “Hey Shell, I guess your language lessons are paying off.”

“Huh?” the Sentinel said as she tried to get herself and her thoughts back under control.

“Yup, I jusd cussed in Japanese,” Megan said proudly, her stopped up nose once again making pronunciation difficult.

“?”

“Nod oud loud. I thoughd id,” she smiled.

The confused Sentinel stared at her proud Guide, her circular train of thought completely derailed. She’s sitting there with red eyes and a red nose and she looks like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. Talk about roll reversal. “You’re very strange, Connor.”

“Yada,” the Guide teased.

“Yes, way,” the Sentinel countered. Mike slowly straightened and reluctantly released her Guide.

Megan gave Mike one last squeeze, then grabbed a tissue and blew her nose again. “I think we need do dell the gang whad’s going on.” Damn, didn't work that time.

“Everyone?” Mike winced. I’m gonna sound like a fool.

“Everyone,” Megan stated firmly. “Jackson, dhey need do know do be able do help us.”

“Okay,” the Sentinel agreed reluctantly. “Let’s get this over with. I can hear the laughter now.”

“Shell, dhey won’d laugh,” Megan assured her rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.

Mike grunted.

“Dhey won’d.” And if it looks like they might, I’ll take ‘em down.

********

May

"Megan, it's Jeff."

"Jeff! Is Da all right?" Megan asked fearfully.

Jeff sighed. "He had a little episode. The doctor checked him in to hospital for a few days."

"Bloody hell," Megan exhaled running her hand through her hair. "Should I come home?"

"Meg," Jeff started, then paused. "I don't know Megan. The doctors don't think he's in any immediate danger, but at the same time, they aren't too happy with the way he's responding to the medication."

"That doesn't sound good," Megan whispered.

"I wish I could tell you he'll be okay, sis," Jeff added sadly. "I just… I'm scared."

"I know. Me too. Look, Jeff. I can't get off right away, but I'm going to arrange some vacation time and book a flight." Megan swallowed hard. "I want to come spend some more time with him." Before it's too late.

*****

Cascade PD  
MC Conference room

Blair couldn't hide his concern as he watched Jim study the latest files on the case. The entire Major Crime unit was involved in trying to crack this child pornography ring. Everyone was taking it to heart and working way too hard, but of course the Sentinel's overdeveloped sense of responsibility placed the greatest burden on Jim.

The last week had taken its toll on the entire group. Tempers were short from lack of sleep and missed meals. But everyone was determined to get the slime responsible for extorting those children.

Blair leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could feel Jim's presence to his left, feel the weariness in his Sentinel's soul. A bit more surprising, but not totally unexpected to the Shaman was the fact that he could also sense the others in the room.

Simon sat at the head of the table, a solid spirit, a bit rough around the edges, but true in the center. Their captain also showed the strain of the case, taking a monster share of the responsibility on his own shoulders.

Joel's essence seemed somehow steadier than Simon's. Frustrated by the situation and determined to end the porn ring, but not tarnished by the guilt. The former explosives man knew better than to wallow in such self-destructive thoughts.

Megan's aura was muddied, but Blair couldn't tell whether it was from the case or from concern over her dad's health. He could also feel the connection between Mike and Megan. It was faint, but a bit of Mike's energies had managed to sneak in to support the Guide.

Blair's lip quirked briefly. They'll need to complete their bond soon.

Rafe's energies were roiling violently with the detective's emotions. Anger, frustration, disbelief and determination all fought for dominance as Rafe struggled to control his feelings. Outwardly, there was only the professional detective, handling each lead and informant with calm detachment. But when you looked into Rafe's eyes some of what the Shaman felt could be seen.

Henri shared the same feelings as his partner, but they were tempered by H's belief that he was doing everything he could to catch the people responsible.

Blair opened his eyes and met Henri's curious gaze. The Shaman realized that he must have been turning his head to face each of them as he read their auras. Blair grinned and shrugged causing H to sigh and roll his eyes. Sometimes it was just better not to know what Blair was doing.

"Chief?" Jim asked softly.

"Yeah, Jim?" Blair answered facing his partner.

"You okay?"

"I'll be better when this case is solved, Jim."

"Me too, Chief. Me too."

*******

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he entered the loft. He pasted on a smile for Jenny and was relieved to find she hadn’t made it home yet. The last few days had been grueling. He'd been pushing himself and his senses to track down this porn ring, but had only succeeded in giving himself a headache that wouldn't quit.

Even a bonding session with Blair earlier in the afternoon hadn't helped much. The Shaman of the Great City was just as distressed by this case as the Sentinel. Jim sighed and headed for the shower.

He heard Jenny come in as he finished toweling off.

"Hey, Jim," she called from the front door. She sounded tired too.

Jim pulled his robe closed as he left the bathroom. "Long day?" he asked.

Jenny yawned and nodded. She melted into Jim's arms and they both just stood together soaking up the other's presence. "You too?" Jen asked.

"Hmm," Jim replied.

"I brought dinner," Jen said finally. "I know you're working on a tough case right now and I did not feel like cooking."

"Do you ever?" Jim teased softly.

Jenny grinned and looked into his eyes. "No, not really."

"Good thing I didn't marry you for your cooking abilities," Jim quipped.

"Why do you think I married you?" Jen tossed back, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Jim grunted. "Thought it was for my money."

Jenny laughed and reached up to land a kiss on Jim's lips. "I need to take a shower. Go ahead and eat. I'll be quick."

Jim kissed her back. "Okay," he said as he watched her walk away.

"You know I love you, Jim," she said Sentinel soft from the bathroom. Jim grinned. He grabbed a pen and a napkin from the take out bags to write a quick note before he headed upstairs to put on some clothes.

Jenny came out of the shower about ten minutes later. "Jim?" she called. The food hadn't been touched, but a napkin lay on the counter beside it. She smiled at the note.

"I love you too, Jenny Ellison," the note said.

She tilted her head to look up at their bedroom, then shrugged and went to see what was keeping her husband. Jen found him sprawled on the bed sound asleep still in his robe. She smiled, a bit melancholy. Poor baby, he's working so hard. Jen sat down on the bed and smoothed the lines from Jim's forehead. He stirred briefly, but did not wake. She yawned again and stretched out beside her husband. Just a few minutes, then I'll get him up and we can eat. With that last thought, Jen joined her husband in sleep.

*******

Jim flinched at the sudden noise and stumbled into Blair.

"Jim?" Blair gasped as he helped his partner regain his balance. "What's wrong, man?"

"Loud," Jim mumbled, covering his ears. "Too loud."

Blair guided Jim to a quiet corner and gently pushed him up against the wall. "Okay, big guy, tell me what's going on."

Jim concentrated on getting his hearing down to a normal level then sighed with relief when the dial remained where he set it.

"Jim?" Blair asked again. He could see that the Sentinel had things back under control, but the loss of control concerned the Guide. "That's the third time I've seen you lose it. Yesterday it was taste. Earlier a reflection of sunlight almost floored you. What is going on, Jim?"

"I don't know, Chief," Jim admitted wearily. "I think it's this case. It's so damn frustrating! We're not getting anywhere!"

Blair sighed. "I know this case is tough on you Jim, it's hard for all of us to see children used like that, but…" he shook his head and clapped his hands on Jim's shoulders. "I don't think that's all that's going on with you." Blair stared into Jim's eyes. "Is it?"

Jim stared back not sure how to answer. He swiped a hand over his face, hoping to wipe away his confusion. "I really don't know Blair. I'm tired all the time. But I sleep like a rock."

Sandburg took a better look at his brother and saw the dark circles under his eyes and a gauntness that was not normal. "Are you eating?"

Ellison grimaced. "Nothing tastes right."

"All right, that does it!" Blair glared at his Sentinel. "We're going to go see Nat right after this interview." Jim opened his mouth but Blair lifted his finger. "No arguments, Ellison."

Jim took a deep breath and nodded.

~~~~~~~

Nat looked over the blood tests then up to meet Jim's eyes. "Well, Jim, I don't see anything wrong here. You're showing signs of stress and have lost a few pounds, but there's no cause that I can see. The x-rays are clear, bloodwork is in the normal limits," Nat shrugged. "You can't think of anything that could be affecting you? Anything different you might have eaten or come into contact with?"

Jim shook his head. "No. And after that last allergy attack, Jen's been very careful to shower and change as soon as she gets home from work."

Kingston pursed his lips. "Okay. All I can suggest is that you try to relax. Maybe take a few days off and get some down time."

"I'd love to do that, Nat, but this case…" Jim trailed off with a frown.

"Yeah, it's got Megan and Mike in a twist too," he said, catching Jim's eye. "But neither of them are suffering from fatigue and loss of appetite because of it. Don't make me hospitalize you, Jim."

Ellison glared at him and Nat grinned, glad to see a bit more life in the Sentinel's eyes at the threat. Jim rolled his eyes and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Go on, Jim. Solve this case so you can get some relief," Nat encouraged.

"Hey, Nat?" Jim said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Since nothing is wrong, don't say anything to Jen about this, okay?"

Nat frowned. "You should tell her yourself, Jim. She might be able to help."

Jim ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but she's been so busy with the clinic lately."

"It's not my place to council you Jim, but…" Kingston bit his lip.

"Yeah?" Jim encouraged.

"Jenny would want to know you're having trouble. She'd want to help. Just like you'd want to know if she needed help."

Jim took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I hear you."

******

Jim practically danced up the stairs, not even minding that the elevator was broken down. They had finally broken the porno ring and he was ready to celebrate. He entered his front door and froze. What's she doing here? The Sentinel glowered at Jackson, his good mood taking a nosedive.

"Jim?" Jenny said, drawing his attention from the other Sentinel to the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with your senses?" she asked, looking angry and hurt at the same time.

"How…" Jim started then turned a glare on Jackson. "Who asked you to stick your nose into my business, Jackson?!" he snarled, closing the distance between himself and the junior Sentinel.

"She's my sister, Ellison! I have every right to make sure she's happy," Mike said, standing to meet the incensed man.

"She's my wife, this is my home! You…" Jim was interrupted by a hand on his arm.

"James Ellison! You didn’t answer my question!" Jenny insisted strongly. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed not to keep these things from each other."

Jim turned on Jenny, still fighting an urge to wipe the floor with Jackson. An urge he didn't quite understand. "You didn't need to know," he hissed. "Nat checked me out, there's nothing physically wrong, it was just the case…" Jim stopped suddenly at the look on Jen's face.

She'd gone from indignant to concerned to… Jackson grabbed Jim's arm and spun him away from Jenny.

"Don't you yell at her!" Mike screamed into Jim's face.

Ellison leaned toward Jackson. The door slammed back against the wall as Blair burst in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sandburg demanded, taking in the posturing of the two Sentinels and the anguish on Jenny's face all in one swift glance.

Jenny took the opportunity to flee. She pushed past Blair and they all flinched at the sound of the outer hall door slamming shut.

Suddenly the two Sentinels seemed to deflate. They stared at each other in horror. Jim turned for the door, but Blair caught his arm.

"Let her go, Jim. We need to figure out what the hell just happened here and Jen needs some time to," Blair waved his hand, "process all this."

Jim cast his hearing out and found that Jen hadn't gone far, just out to the parking lot. He sighed and looked shamefacedly at Jackson. "I… I'm sorry, Mike. I don't know what came over me."

Mike's brow wrinkled with her own confusion. "Me either, Jim. I… I had this irrational urge to protect Jenny from you."

Blair nibbled his lower lip. "I need you both to tell me everything, from the beginning."

Both Sentinels nodded and sheepishly joined their Shaman at the table.

Mike started. "I told Jenny about Jim's sensory problems." She sent a half-apologetic glance at Ellison. "I knew Jenny would want to know and… and I thought she might be able to help you, Jim."

Jim nodded his understanding. "When I came through the door I sensed that Jackson was here and my immediate thought was 'why is she in my territory?'" He frowned and met Blair's worried gaze. "I've never felt that way toward Mike before. Not even when she first came online."

Blair motioned for Mike to go on.

"As soon as Jim came at me," Mike admitted, "I felt challenged." Her frown deepened. "I've never felt anything like it. I had to get him out of my space and away from Jenny." Her eyes met Ellison's and he nodded.

The Shaman stood and started to pace. "I'm not sure what's going on here. It sounds like Jenny's the cause of this, but why now? Why not when Mike first came to town? This is behavior I might expect if she was a Guide…"

"She's not a Guide," Mike and Jim exclaimed at the same time.

Blair's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" they both said together.

"Okay," Blair replied, raising his hands in defeat. "But that still doesn't explain your behavior."

Jim slumped back in his chair. "Can we just chalk it up to exhaustion, Chief? This last case was brutal." He shrugged, casting a glance at Jackson.

She lifted an eyebrow. "He's right, Blair. I've been a little off myself lately. Not as bad as Jim, but I'm newer at this Sentinel stuff. Maybe it just didn't hit me as hard."

Blair narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he regarded the two Sentinels. They certainly seemed to be back to normal now. But what happens when Jen returns? He sighed. "Okay. For now," he emphasized, "we'll call it exhaustion. But if it happens again…" Blair left the threat hanging.

Mike stood up. "I think I'll go down and talk to Jen before I leave. I'll let her know you want to apologize Jim," she said, quirking a grin at him.

Jim snorted. "Thanks." He watched Mike leave then turned to his Guide. "Keep an eye on me, Blair," Jim said seriously. "Don't let me hurt Jen. Don't let me chase either of you away."

Blair smiled at his brother. "I'm not going anywhere, Jim. And neither is Jenny. But I think you've got a lot of apologizing to do, so I'll leave you to it."

Jim grunted his agreement and watched Blair leave. He waited patiently for Jen to return, sending his hearing out periodically just to make sure she hadn't left. Finally he heard his wife's footsteps in the hall.

She entered the loft slowly and pushed the door closed behind her. Jen walked over to the table and sat across from Jim. Her face was neutral, but Jim could see a maelstrom of emotions in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jen," Jim said simply. "I should have told you about the problems I was having." He sat staring at the table. When am I going to learn?

"Why didn't you?" Jenny asked softly.

Jim tilted his head ruefully. "Same old excuse. I thought I was protecting you, keeping you from worrying about me when you had so much going on at the clinic."

Jen sighed. "What was that thing with you and Mikey?"

Her soft question wasn't an accusation, just a request for information and Jim found himself repeating what he and Mike had told Blair. Jenny had a frown on her face when he was done, but it was a frown of concentration.

"I know I'm not a Guide," Jen said slowly, considering her words, "but, Mike and Megan haven't formally bonded yet, right?"

Jim's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Could that have something to do with it?" Jen asked.

"I'm not sure," Jim said. "But I think we should run that theory by Blair. It makes more sense than our exhaustion theory." He met Jen's stormy blue eyes. "I'm very sorry I didn't come to you and explain what was going on, Jen. I… I don't want to jeopardize our relationship, but sometimes, I… sometimes my instincts override my brain."

Jen choked off a chuckle, knowing that the situation was anything but funny. "I know that Jim," she shook her head. "I just forgot for a moment." Jenny took his hands in hers. "But next time, you'll let me know, right?"

Jim smiled contritely. "I promise."

******

Jim watched Jenny head for the shower as soon as she got home from work as had become her custom in the five short months they'd been married. Almost six now. He listened as she spoke of her day, telling him about her patients while he sorted through the mail.

Jen came out of the bathroom still talking. "So, it was a pretty busy afternoon after all," she concluded.

Jim smiled. "What about Crazy Mazie?" he asked, reminding her of the emergency page she'd gotten the night before. The nine-month old lab pup had a penchant for eating anything she found on the floor. Jenny had already had to sedate her twice to endoscopically remove a foreign object from her stomach.

"Oh," Jen grinned and shook her head. "They found the ring wedged between the floor and baseboard this morning. Thank goodness," she said, going to the refrigerator. "I really don't look forward to the day when I have to open her up." Jenny rummaged through the containers. "Do you mind if we have leftovers? I don't feel up to a culinary challenge tonight."

"That's fine," Jim said with a frown. What is that? He tilted his head trying to pin down the sudden unfamiliar sensory input.

Jenny pulled two containers out and set them on the counter. "Well, we have the chicken Parmesan or lasagna. You want to check them out and make sure they still meet with your approval?" She looked up at Jim with a grin, then frowned when she saw him staring at her. "Jim?"

The Sentinel remained silent.

"Jim," Jenny repeated, heading toward her husband a bit concerned. Unseeing eyes and slack features brought her fear to a head. "Oh, don't do this Jim," she pleaded, sitting on the couch beside him. Jen placed her hands on either side of his face. "Come on, wake up. Jim."

Jen looked around. "What did you zone on?" She focused her attention back on her husband. "Why did this have to happen when Blair's out of town? JIM!" Jenny shouted in his face. The Sentinel remained unmoving. "Okay, sound isn't going to work," she said thoughtfully, trying to remain calm.

She patted Jim's cheek, trying touch. "Jim, that's enough. Come back now," Jen demanded. Wonder if I can reach Blair on his cell phone. Blair and Elise had gone with her parents to visit El's sister and her new baby in Seattle. Maybe smell. Jenny stood and retrieved the pepper shaker from the kitchen counter. She shook a little into her palm then took a pinch between her fingers and slowly moved it closer to Jim's nose.

Nothing. "Damn. Sight, sound, smell, touch… the only thing left is taste," Jen mumbled to herself. She eased her fingers between Jim's lips and teeth and dropped the pepper onto his tongue. "Come on," Jen urged almost silently. I don’t want to have to call Megan.

Jim's lips moved, then he blinked and shook his head slightly. His eyes focused and the Sentinel grimaced and licked his lips then frowned at the concerned look on Jenny's face. "What?" he asked a little confused.

Jenny gave a relieved sigh. "You zoned, Jim." His frown deepened. "What were you concentrating on?"

"I'm not sure," Jim shook his head, guilt and consternation playing across his face. "It was faint… I couldn't pin it down." He shrugged again self-consciously.

"Do you want to do a sensory sweep?" Jen asked. "One sense at a time, to make sure everything's safe?"

Jim nodded relieved. "Hang on a sec," Jenny said, heading out the front door. She returned a few seconds later carrying one of Blair's jackets. "Here, this ought to help," Jen said, handing him the jacket.

He smiled softly. "Blair's been coaching you again," he stated. Jen nodded.

She led him through each sense individually using the techniques Blair had shown her and the scent of the Guide on the jacket to keep Jim from zoning. He didn't detect anything unusual or threatening.

Jenny shrugged as she leaned against her Sentinel husband. "Oh, well. We tried."

"Yeah," Jim said, rubbing his hand through his hair. "I'm probably just tired, and a little out of whack with Blair out of town."

*****

Jenny watched as Mike sorted through the clothes she'd chosen for the trip. It would be a long month, but Megan needed her partner, her Sentinel, with her while she dealt with the death of her father.

"I don't know about this Jen," Mike said finally, putting her concerns into words as she plopped down on the bed beside her friend. "This recurring dream has got me worried."

She'd already shared the vision/dream with Cascade's primary Sentinel and Guide and the rest of the MC team, but that didn't mean they would be able to interpret it or use it. Mike's dream had been of an orange striped tiger stalking through the jungle after a wolf. Then the scene changed to a black footed ferret being caught by jackals. And finally to a big, dark gray fog swallowing up a Kookaburra.

Jim had immediately decided the tiger was another Sentinel, possibly one who would come after his Guide. They didn't know the ferret or the jackals, but the Kookaburra was Megan. Mike agreed with Jim about the tiger, but the dream was fuzzy, the images kept shifting and weren't always clear.

That usually meant that the circumstances could change. And that concerned Mike because she wouldn't be here to let them know if the dream changed or to protect them if needed.

Megan had understood her Sentinel's anguish and told Mike to stay in Cascade, but between Blair and Jenny and even Jim, Mike had been convinced to go with her Guide.

They needed the time alone to complete their bond. The last eight months, since Mike came online, had been busy and there'd been no time for vacations.

Mike nodded and hugged Jenny before going back to her packing. "All right, but promise me, if Jim or Blair have any dreams or visions about a tiger…"

"We'll be careful, Mikey. Don't worry so much," Jenny assured her with a smile.

*******

… continued in Part 13 - Limits.

If you'd like to see why they call Jenny's house The OutBack, check out "Name Games" (to be posted to AOOO eventually, you can find it on my site for now under Vet Series Snippets).

Ritoru tori - little bird in Japanese.  
Yada - No way!


End file.
